


For the Good of Humanity

by eternal_optimist



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Humor, Romance, really you get crazy mikaelsons shenanigans and lots of kc feels, that's is it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_optimist/pseuds/eternal_optimist
Summary: Klaus is a business man from an extremely wealthy family. Caroline is the director of Collective Journeys, a charity that concentrates on helping the homeless. What could possibly go wrong?





	For the Good of Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> A little human au inspired by one of goldcaught's posts on tumblr. Hope you guys like it!

The thing was Klaus Mikaelson was not a charitable person. It was a known fact, irrefutable truth, no denying it.

In fact that particular characteristic could not be truly applied to any of the esteemed members of the head family of one of the USA's biggest exports empires.

Oh they did charity work, attended various balls and functions for their public image, donated an annual sum to a group of big foundations that specialized in providing for poor students during summer vacation through necessities and jobs and made a point of hosting an exemplary party at the beginning of every year to promote donating and promote them in general, at their headquarters in New York but that was the gist of it.

His father, or as Klaus liked to very fondly refer to in his head, Mikael, saw that each penny you spent out had to be for a certain purpose and he generally avoided having to spend more than necessary on such matters when in his opinion, Mikael's that is, you had a hoard of workers to pay salaries for and insurances and having to accommodate the luxurious lifestyle they all led.

That however did not stop the family from enjoying their new year ball tremendously and it was there that Klaus found himself sipping on expensive champagne while being surrounded by the elite of New York city.

The classic music was playing in the background, the chatter of all the attendances on full blast. He could spot Rebekah and Kol in the corner by the Buffet, no doubt scheming for a disaster to happen, something to make his father red in the face and have Elijah visibly gripping for control all the while he'd laugh at his siblings' misbehaviour.

It would be after all, an entertaining event to spice up a bloody boring day.

A few cornered him into idle chit chat that he quickly shut down, too miffed with the simbering to tolerate it. He made his way around the ballroom, in the end making his way to where the entire family stood, even Rebekah and Kol joining in, barely concealing their mischievous smirks.

His mother was especially pleased with being surrounded by such a lavish affair, she lived for organising these events as much as Rebekah did for her shoes and that was saying something.

"So Nik, anyone caught your eye, yet?" Kol spoke under his breath, too quietly for the rest of the family to hear. Klaus simply smirked, the night was still young and there was plenty of potential candidates.

"We shall see, brother."

Kol was deeply excited to know his choice for the day.

"Excuse me, Ladies and Gentlemen."

Everyone in their tight circle stopped talking as they stared at Annabelle, their trustworthy secretary. Petite and smart she handled Mikael's public transactions and when the family were all in one state, their group meetings.

"A Miss Bennett and a Miss Forbes of Collective Journeys would like to speak to you."

They all sighed but it was a muted thing, in that single action they collectively expressed their distaste to the negative side of this party; listening to people as they droned on and rained compliments so the family would help, it was a wasteful process that he detested. Even Henrick looked like he was all for a way out of such a talk, and he was the gentlest of them all.

Mikael nodded resigned and he shot Kol a withering look when he laid a hand on Henrick and attempted to swiftly pull them both backwards. It was clear where he stood on the matter, they were all to endure this as a family.

Klaus thought it was a twisted sense of a family bonding session if he'd ever seen one.

A few moments later a blonde walked towards them with a brunette next to her, and though Klaus thought the brunette was rather lovely, his eyes fixated on the blonde who had her hair tied up in a neat bun at the top of her head and wore a navy blue suit dress, her heels were a pair of black peep toes that served to make her look elegant and classy while not shying from making it clear that she was a vivacious young adult.

Suffice to say, he was impressed.

"Good evening," she said, a professional smile across her lips. "I'm not going to take much of your time so this will be brief."

He could have snorted at the sigh of relief that came from Henrick, making the girl sweep her eyes over them as she located the source of the sound, her gaze meeting his in a brief moment before she looked at his youngest brother and her smile widened in understanding and amusement. He felt it unfair that her eyes didn't linger on his longer when he was paying her his undivided attention.

"Now, Collective Journeys is a foundation that aims at procuring resources to provide for the homeless across the fifty states of the USA, whether they're immigrants or local citizens who were kicked out of their houses or in debt, etc."

At that she paused giving room for her companion to continue.

"CJ is currently concerned with seeking shelter for them and thus far we have managed to relocate five thousand homeless people, which given that we've only started our work a year ago has been feat." The pride in the brunette's voice was clear as daylight.

"We're hoping that you might be interested in providing an outlet of sorts during your charity functions, as we're currently working on a more lowkey basis and we could use a word to be put in or even better that you'd take part in donations yourself."

The pregnant pause that came after was only polite on their part as they waited for them both to continue but when it was clear that when they said brief they had actually meant it, Mikael was the first to reply.

"Why would you want me to waste my money on a bunch of brutes too lazy to find work and earn their income to find a home for themselves?" he laughed amusedly, only the barest slur in his words, giving away how intoxicated he was.

And only because he was his brother's companion for their entire lives, did Klaus understand what the brief flutter of Elijah's lashes meant, residgness with having to fend off what will surely be a word-lash by the mass of New York's media and all the paperwork that'll ensue.

The brunette, Bennett, looked faintly surprised and disgusted by the comment. The blonde, however, remained with her professional smile on her face, though he didn't miss the way her eyes slightly narrowed.

"I find it extremely bold of you to assume they'd want your money in the first place, Mr. Mikaelson."

Mikael froze, his mother's mouth parted in surprise and astonishment, Finn and Sage looked at her strangely and Elijah seemed like he was choking on something, Kol looked like he was this close to laughing while Rebekah had an eyebrow perfectly arched upwards and Henrick was looking between all of them like this was a fascinating tennis match.

He took in the blonde more closely and felt the seed of intrigue plant itself in his mind.

She let the smile slip from her face and folded her arms neatly in front of her. "Now if you'll excuse me. I apologise for wasting your time."

She said as she walked away, "Do try not to slip champagne on your expensive clothes, sirs and madams, it would be a waste of money."

* * *

A week later found him climbing the stairs to the marble white building that housed the blonde's organization in Chelsea. It was a small apartment building, no more than four stories, the type where half of the building was used for business purposes and the upper floors were for living arrangements.

He was on the "save-our-faces-from-public-doom' duty.

Of - fucking - course.

Elijah had taken one look at him three days ago when he'd entered his office and proceeded to give him a small speech about how extremely busy he was and handed him a file with all the information he'd need before going out of the office, to see to his so called meetings and utterly nonsensical reasons, leaving his younger brother with a confused look on his face before he even attempted to process everything.

And then Elijah had taken the noble route and disappeared off the face of New York, ignoring his calls and messages.

For. Three. Bloody. Days.

It was just another day to detest being a Mikaelson.

Inside the building was a strange mess of chaotic, peaceful and utterly busy. Everyone seemed to vibrate with a certain energy as the rushed around, pink caps on a certain group of people who were lifting boxes in vans to go.

He walked towards the secretary desk - or at least who he thought was the secretary, though he didn't think he was one given the disdainful look he shot Klaus when he politely demanded to meet the head of the organisation as quickly as possible.

Or maybe all the people who worked here happened to be very rude?

It was a wait of fifteen minutes where he contemplated how he was going to evade his family's demands at a summer gathering - because really they brought on nothing but disasters for him - namely his sister's and his mother's, making a mental note to reconnect with his friend Stefan whom he hadn't seen in a couple of years and who could hypothetically offer him respite from having to endure a disastrous dinner.

"She'll see you now." The maybe-not-a-secretary told him.

He stood up from the couch he'd settled in and adjusted his coat before making his way inside the office. It was well furnitured in the sense that it only held items of use.

He wondered if its owner was of a similar personality, and quickly dismissed that thought. He had a goal to accomplish and getting distracted would just not do.

A knock sounded on the door and he turned his head to find the blonde staring curiously at him, coming inside and giving him a once over.

He waited till she was behind her desk before extending his hand for her to shake.

"Klaus Mikaelson."

She shook hands, briefly. "Caroline Forbes."

He resisted the urge to say I know and told her instead, "I must say Miss Forbes, your secretary did not seem very pleased with my visit."

She frowned at him, offended. "Matt's not a secretary."

Well, that answered his question.

"How can I help you, then?" Caroline asked motioning so they could sit

He cocked his head to the side, "Help me?" He paused, wondering what she'd say next. He knew from the clever gleam in her eyes that she was smart, and he wants to know if she'll be as sharp-tongued as she was when she knocked his father down a few pegs and throwed his words back at all of them.

She laughed and it was mesmerizing; the way her eyes sparkled.

"I usually prefer to be direct and blunt Mr. Mikaelson so let's cut an unnecessary chase, you're here to make sure that your family doesn't have a scandal on their hands because of some choice words of your father and let me assure you, you won't have one."

"Your terms, love?"

She laughed again, "No terms. Believe it or not but I do have more important things to do than chase down magazines to cause a big scene and I would not want any money of yours to touch a cause that many people believe in as a sort of compensation. The people we're helping may be homeless but they have plenty of dignity."

Every meaning she was insusating was loud and clear.

He felt temper flare inside him and he clenched his jaw trying in futility to tame his temper.

"Well, allow me to express my deepest regards for such strong characters, sweetheart."

She raised an eyebrow at his sardonic tone but otherwise bit her tongue. Literally. He spotted how her cheeks moved and her jaw clenched.

Klaus wondered if the pretty blonde would end up strangling him by the end of this conversation and found himself amused by such a possibility.

They spent a moment and then another staring contemplatively at each other. He took in her perfect curls, the way she held herself with a practised air of confidence, the simplicity but elegance of her clothes.

"So anything else I can help you with?"

He chuckled, sweeping his eyes over the room. "Truth be told, love, I fail to see how you would be able to help me with anything."

Though he'd said this with no ill intention, his words seemed to be the last straw for her.

She smiled sweetly in the same way she did before she lashed at Mikael. "Get out."

His face dropped in a steel mask "Excuse me, love?"

She did not just do what he thought she did.

Apparently, Caroline was not on the same page as he, "You heard me perfectly clear, Klaus, I have had it with your condescension and poorly disguised disdain for this building and everything to do with it. Get out."

He stood up, jaw clenched. "I am not sure you understand the ramification of your actions, sweetheart."

She gave him a cold look, "I don't?"

He stepped closer, as much as the wooden desk between them allowed him to, and spoke. "You do know that kicking out one of the USA's biggest businessmen could tarnish your little project's reputation beyond repair, don't you? And we both know that you could do without it, sweetheart."

Caroline breathed once deeply, told him in deathly tone, "I'll deal with it."

She walked to the door and held it for him. "Rest assured, Mr. Mikaelson, you won't be having to save your asses from the tabloids. Now  _get out_."

* * *

The rest of the week was spent in tying loose ends for his branch in California while he was in their New York base and replaying the conversation he'd had with Caroline, his biting tone and crass words.

It shouldn't have bothered him so deeply, in any other situation he simply wouldn't have cared, but something about her flushed cheeks and the utter determination and belief in her tone tugged at his attention.

The irony of the situation didn't escape, had Caroline backed away from her word, he would have essentially fucked things up that much worse. Not only had they demolished their respectable reputations but they - he - had also insulted a respectable charitable organization on their own turf.

God, the thought of Elijah's disapproving face directed at him had that happened made him shudder.

And still he found himself pondering on Caroline much more about the actual situation.

It was frustrating.

Sighing, he picked up the file Elijah had given him, he'd skimmed through it briefly for show more than anything a week ago but now he was reading every paragraph with newfound eagerness.

When he realized exactly what he was doing, he closed the file with a snap and threw it on next to him on the couch.

He tried to ignore the itch in his hands to continue reading it; finishing his latest drawing in his sketchbook, emailing his assistants back in California about their work process and even sending a brief text message to Stefan.

In the end though, he found himself begrudgingly reading everything he could about Collective Journeys and its incredibly stubborn -  _ahem_ , and very beautiful - director.

* * *

He had a plan, it was meticulous, effective and well put in his very humble opinion.

The fact that said plan had to be executed at the unholy hour of 7am?

Simple details.

It was a sharp contrast to the lively, chattering building he'd visited last time. Now, it was quiet and mostly empty, though he knew he'd find Caroline despite the early hour.

He stood though observing, taking notice of details that weren't visible to him before, the plastic flower arrangements that blended in with the decor and gave off a peaceful bright feeling, the simple floor tiles, the pictures that were hanged on the walls in perfect order.

Naturally, he was drawn to the last bit and he stood there for a while, looking at group pictures where people were wearing pink caps and holding their thumbs up with others who were happy and fulfilled smiles and spotting one in the far corner that held a certain blonde smiling delightedly, standing next to two girls, one of whom he vaguely remembered as the one to accompany her to their ball and the other he didn't recognize, her curls tumbling free to frame her face and next to her was the definitely-not-a-secretary.

He was enraptured by the sight of such a free smile on Caroline's face and his hands wanted to capture that sight among charcoal lines.

Someone screamed behind him and glass crashed on the floor. He spun around quickly, prepared for the off chance of getting mugged in a charity - he really was cursed, he mused - before he realized that it was only Caroline.

Caroline, who was clutching her chest as it heaved and wore the expression of someone frightened out of their skin.

So  **maybe**  the plan might've needed a little tweaking, particularly the entrance part.

"What are you doing here?" She screeched.

"I came to apologize."

If anything that made her voice rise an outcave. "You what?"

"Apologize," he repeated, suddenly unsure of himself. "I had overstepped my boundaries the last time we conversed-"

"No, you know what," she cut him off firmly, cheeks red and eyes blazing. "You and your stupid pet names and your rude family can leave me and the charity the fuck alone. You guys are so egotistical it's a wonder New York hasn't blown up yet from your sheer arrogance.

"Like do you guys even understand what is to be a decent human being? Does your stupid family care about anything other than making sure that everyone knows how better you are than everyone else and that everyone recognizes your stupid name? I mean seriously, Mikael Mikaelson? Not only is your father a jerk, he's a jerk with a stupid name."

Klaus was both impressed and concerned with how she almost managed to fit her entire rant in one breath, pausing only once.

There was that vague feeling of guilt curled inside him, slight regret at the way he was so utterly crass.

Coughing once, he spoke. "Well I supposse should probably answer your questions first, hmm? 'Do we understand what it is to be decent human beings?' as you so aptly put it, I'd reckon probably not.

"'Do we care for anything other than making sure our name is widely known everywhere?' We care for truly few things, Caroline, but each other most of all. And as for the third point," he paused and chuckled. "You'll have to thank the media for that. When my father started the business, he named it 'Mikaelson, Inc.' in after all of us. As we were all enrolled in school under 'Mikaelson' the publicists assumed it was the family name."

Caroline tilted her head in curiosity and he was pleased to see that she was less inclined to punch him in the nose.

"My paternal grandfather was from Norway and so we use suffixes in our naming system."

"Oh." She bit her lip hesitantly. "You aren't from Britain?"

He latched on to the conversation."Oh we are, my parents were born there and my eldest brothers recall some early memories from when we lived there full time. We go every once in a while."

She hummed in response.

Silence settled between them and he took it to partake in his recently favourite - and according to Stefan, creepy - hobby; observing Caroline.

"You're from Virginia, right?"

She snorted, "wow, stalkery much?"

He shrugged, not the least bit apologetic. "I like to know everything about the subject that intrigues me so."

Caroline rolled her eyes and laughed, "you seriously did not just say that."

He smirked.

"You know, this is probably the first time I had a decent conversation with any of your family members."

He smiled, "Well if that's the case then I'm delighted to be have that honour."

Caroline laughed again, "seriously? Tone it down a little, buddy. You're going in a little too strong."

He narrowed his eyes at her playfully, feeling himself lighten up everytime they spoke more.

Klaus extended his hands towards her, "Friends, then?"

She pursed her lips, "A little too soon since this is literally the first conversation we had where we didn't subtly insult each other," she then shrugged carelessly. "But you know what? Yes, friends."

* * *

Forks and spoons clanked against the plates. The dining table was complete with its components.

Two of the waiters walked around the table in timely fashion, making sure that everyone was satisfied and enjoying their meals.

Both Mikael and his mother were engaged in a heated conversation, whispering furiously between themselves. Finn and Sage both ignored them, speaking to Elijah in a slow relaxed manner. Kol, by some sort of miracle was quietly humming to himself, seemingly preoccupied with one thought or another and Rebekah was much too absorbed in her phone, her fingers typing away at lightning speed.

Klaus was listening to his youngest brother as he recounted every single fact about the art competition in his school.

His mother had seemed particularly happy when she'd learned that by some miracle all her children had business in New York and since Rebekah and Kol were home for the summer after finishing their academic year in University, she insisted they dine together.

Personally, he wouldn't have put it behind her to have bribed everyone to make sure she knew when he was in the city so that she could snatch the opportunity.

But whatever.

"I am definitely entering that competition," Henrik told him confidently. His accent stuttered a bit, the american lisp more pronounced on his lips than the others.

Klaus ruffled his hair in response, smirked when Henrik sputtered in indignation.

"Oh my god," Rebekah exclaimed from opposite him. Kol looked at her curiously; broken out of his reverie and even Elijah spared her a single glance.

"Oh my god," she repeated louder, the previous time not wielding the reaction she'd hoped for.

"What, Rebekah?" His mother asked experatedly.

"You will not believe this piece of news," the blonde stated firmly.

He would.

He had a decent guess to where this conversation was going; found himself amused at how long it took for it to even come to pass. It's been months and yet none of his family picked up on it.

Truly, he was surprised.

"Guess who was seen spotted regularly these past few months with Nik?"

"Stefan Salvatore?" questioned Elijah, who knew the deep friendship that ran between the two, especially considering they were in the same school together.

"Marilyn Monroe?" Henrik replied sarcastically.

Kol snapped his fingers before pointing his index at his sister, "Jack the Ripper." He met his eyes and told him, "he seems to be more of your style."

She slapped him on the back of his head. "No you idiotic buffon," Rebekah yelled. "It's that girl, the one from the night of the annual ball, The Sirs and Madams girl."

When he'd told Caroline of Rebekah's honorary title for her, she'd laughed so hard that she teared up. It had been a particularly amusing sight to be greeted with after he hadn't seen her for a couple of weeks, her charity work and his business often clashing together in their time schedules.

"The what?" Sage inquired, confused.

"The Sirs and Madams girl," his sister repeated impatiently, motioning her hands in agitation. "The one who was all: 'we wouldn't need your money anyway'."

Klaus did so enjoy how Elijah sighed before sipping on his tea, the way his father's face flushed in fury.

"Is it true, Niklaus?"

He shrugged casually at his father, taking a bite of his food.

"We are friends."

"Have been since January," piped in Rebekah, enthused that her information was getting its time to shine. Really all that was missing was her rubbing her hands together like a witch.

"Why-" Esther began slowly, as if still comprehending what's been said "-are you friends with that girl?"

"Caroline," he said testily. "Her name is Caroline."

"She's also 25 years, graduated from Yale, her father used to own a moderately successful law firm that made him have quite the reputation with the upper class men during her childhood.  _And_  she's single," Rebekah finished with flourish.

Her brothers shot her varying looks of awe mixed with exasperation at her antics while he wondered what exactly was Rebekah doing in fashion design when her career at detective work and investigation was ever so ripe.

Kol caught his eyes and winked. Klaus simply felt tired from his siblings and their mischief.

"She's pretty," Henrik whispered under his breath and nodded at him in approval. He raised an eyebrow but his youngest brother only smiled innocently.

Mikael looked on the edge of exploding, opening his mouth to speak when Elijah interjected.

"I suppose any remarks on our part will not stop you from seeing her?"

He resisted answering in a faux cheered manner, only saying, "No."

Elijah sighed again but his interruption of what would have been the catastrophic yelling match of the century quelled any arguments.

Klaus didn't doubt that Mikael thought his relationship with Caroline was fuelled by the barb she'd directed at him, the animosity between father and son blatant but he couldn't find it in himself to be but amused by such a ridiculous notion.

Caroline Forbes was a fascinating lovely enigma that had many adoring quirks and qualities; the circumstances to their first meeting were simply an added bonus in the grand scheme of things.

Besides he had much more important things to worry about, mainly their first date two weeks from now.

"You went to Boston with her during one of the campaigns?" Rebekah screeched at the top of her lungs.

* * *

"-And then the old lady insulted her which quickly ensued into a really big messy fight. God, you should have seen Matt, he was trying to separate everyone from pulling each other's hair off but ended up looking like a misplaced Hagrid in a sea of blast-ended skrewts, and I mean that in the nicest way possible."

Caroline finished her story with a small giggle that had him looking at his clock again, willing the minutes to pass faster so he'd be done with his work and finally go meet her.

It was a hot tight coil; the anticipation in his stomach. He was nearly intoxicated with giddiness.

"You know, you should definitely sell those paintings I made for the charoty, anymore and your office will be littered with them."

"Oh, I already did," she said. "It bought back tons of cash in for the latest campaign. You should so thank me when you're standing in Judgement Day and like a whole worth of good points show up next you; because fyi that will be totally my doing."

He laughs at her utterly sure tone.

"Isn't it particularly sinful to hold a good deed done for others over her head?" He teases.

Klaus could practically envision Caroline's spectacular eyeroll in his head.

"I'll see you in a few hours, Klaus."

He smiles, "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo what did you think? I simply loved writing this au, it was so much fun! But I want to hear what you think, whether the dynamic between Klaus and Caroline was set well? If you liked the details. What did you think of the Mikaelsons? Did you like the way they interacted with each other? What's you favourite scene? Favourite line?
> 
> Have a nice day.


End file.
